Unexpected
by dikemon
Summary: He just wanted his favorite martian to give him company on the beach. So how exactly did he end up on a rubber raft with his worst enemy sitting beside him? Oneshot.


**Unexpected  
><strong>_a Young Justice fanfiction  
>by: dikemon<br>(disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.) _

This was stupid. This was _really_ stupid. All he wanted was to play volleyball with Megan on the beach. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, for him, it was.

Okay, let's explain the situation. It was a hot July day. Robin said it was maybe ninety degrees and at the same time, there just had to be a blackout. So after five excruciating minutes inside the mountain, Wally decided he wanted to go to the beach.

Of course, being Wally, his first instinct was to ask Megan to join him. But the poor Martian said it was too hot and she wasn't feeling well.

_Hello Megan! That's why we are going to the beach. _He thought to himself as he approached Robin. Just when the Boy Wonder was about to agree, Gotham just had to have an emergency where Robin was needed.

Then, he thought he should ask Kaldur. Surely, this guy wouldn't mind a swim, his alias is **Aqua**lad.

"Kaldur?" the young speedster tried to call out, but his marine friend was nowhere to be found. He checked the indoor swimming pool, but he wasn't in there too. Oh boy, this was getting a little bit tricky. All he wanted was a pal to mess with on the beach because being on a beach all by yourself was boring, especially if you were a speedster just like Wally. He had to pull out his emergency card.

"Please Supey!" he hugged the clone's leg "Please. Just stay outside with me. We could wrestle. Or surf. Please!"

Konner tried to shake him off "I told you, no is no."

"Puh-lease! I'll never ruin the cable when you watch wrestling again, I promise!" he said too quickly without thinking.

"You're the one who made me miss- Okay, out of my room!" he pulled Wally by his shirt and literally threw him outside the room.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

If Supey won't come with him, that meant it only left…_her_…

He mentally prepared himself. Deep breaths. You can do it. Hopefully. He knocked lightly on her door "Artemis?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, as you know. It is a really hot day today. Well, I was wondering."

_Get to the point already_, he scolded himself mentally. "Would you like to go to the beach with me today?"

There was a minute of silence. Then the door opened slightly "What kind of trick are you playing?"

"I'm not. I'm just bored. Please, I'll do my best not to annoy you." Wow, he was this desperate "I just want someone to accompany me. Honest."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly are we going to do there if I even dare to accept?"

Wally caught his breath. Do or die. If he screws up, he is screwed. His parents are at work and he left his keys in his room. Uncle Barry is somewhere in California doing JLA business and Aunt Iris was in Colorado doing some news report thing.

"Whatever you want." He smiles.

_Stupid move, Wally. Stupid move. _He thought to himself as he held the fishing pole in his hand. Really? They have an entire beach to themselves. They could have done anything: volleyball, swim, wrestle, surf, or even make sandcastles. Heck, he could shoot her arrows at him and he wouldn't mind swiftly dodging away.

But why? Why amongst all things good must she choose fishing? Well, her reason was that it was relaxing. To him: it was boring just sitting in a rubber raft. In fact, he'd rather die of boredom inside Mount Justice. It at least has Megan and food. Out here in the sea, there was nothing to do. He couldn't fish since there were barely any fish and they wouldn't go near their boat. He couldn't swim either since Artemis says that he might disturb the fish.

So here he was, under the blazing sun and most likely will get sunburn (he just had to forget to place on sunscreen). He stared at the blond. She looked a bit different. And no, it was not the fact that she wore a white tank top and denim shorts in which…

Actually, she looks quite cute in it.

…

_No! _Wally thought to himself, _the heat is just making you delirious!_

He removes the perspiration falling off his forehead and notices Artemis staring at him "What?"

"Nothing." She says as she turns to back to her side of the boat. Okay…weird. She didn't even say a rude comment about him. Maybe the heat was getting to both of them. To be honest, he actually liked it. Having Artemis calm like this is really nice, and she actually seems like a _girl_. And, well, he likes girls.

Suddenly, the reel started spinning on Wally fishing pole "Whoa!"

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" she shouts at him. Artemis being a girl moment – over. She goes on top of him and grabs the fishing pole, which also caused her to be in a position that looked like she's hugging Wally, which she isn't.

The redhead on the other hand started to reel in their catch. Finally! After what, an hour waiting, it's finally here. And it feels rather big too. And strong. As in really strong.

"Come on, Arty-" but their catch kept resisting. Arty? Where did that come from?

Together, they pulled the pole and something unexpected came out.

No, it wasn't some huge fish. It wasn't a shark (much to Wally's disappointment). It was a sixteen year old Atlantean named Kaldur who was caught by the shirt. His weight causes their raft to wobble, and then flips over. There was a moment of silence, and then Artemis and Wally started to laugh. It was a rather long laugh and when they looked at each other, they just kept quiet instead of bickering (which was somewhat of a miracle, mind you).

They (as in Kaldur) grabbed all the fishing gear that fell and then went back to the shore. They were soaking wet, well Wally ran around the beach and was instantly dry now, and Kaldur excused himself to go back to the mountain, hoping to skip the rather embarrassing explanation of why he was caught by his two friend, literally.

"I better get myself dry. I need to go home in an hour." Artemis says to the speedster.

He watches her leave.

_Come on, man! You can do it! Just say the truth._

_She won't mind. Will she? _

_Wait, aren't you supposed to hate her?_

_Maybe…but what if I wanna be friends with her? She's pretty nice when she is calm.  
><em>

"Hey." He calls her with a scowl. She looks at him "What?"

Then he lets his scowl lighten and shrugs "Fishing was pretty fun, ya'know, catching Kaldur and all. So thanks, I guess…"

She raises an eyebrow "Yeah…sure. It was pretty fun for me too." She walks to the entrance of the mountain.

"Oh, and you looked pretty nice by the way…" he admitted.

_Hold on, why did you…_

_Why? Why? _

_You're an idiot. A total idiot._

Then she does the most unexpected thing. She blushes and stammers "Th-thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He looks at himself. All he was wearing was a plain red shirt and blue swimming shorts. What did she find special in that? Hold up, did she just say thank you? Wow…this turned out to be a pretty cool day.

And though he didn't know about, as Artemis left, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tada! So I took the Dog Days of Summer Challenge at the YJ challenges forum (which I recommend you take a look for yourself) and got prompt#7 – Going Fishing, and song#12 – Summertime by NKOTB. I was kinda hoping for a lazy song or maybe an exciting song, but I got romance. Why! I'm still not supporting any couples yet in YJ (sobs). (Haha, I'm not blaming you mahlia)_

_So that obviously means that I'm not really a big Waltemis fan, so this can either be a friendship fic (which I'm classifying it as), or you could see it as a little bit more (I apologize for a lame romance story then). Your choice, my friends. And Kaldur got caught…literally. Sorry! It was the first thought that came through when I saw the prompt and I just had to…_

_Finally, Unexpected (the title) could have meant anything in the story. Like the two teens day together, or their reactions to each other, or simply the fact that they caught Kaldur. Whichever floats your boat. Thanks for reading. R&R?_


End file.
